A Sweet, Rare Love
by shinkigumi
Summary: Ukraine, Liechtenstein, and Hungary are all good friends, but what if one of those friends has feelings for a certain Ukrainian country? Warning: Ukraine x Hungary, Yuri, Girl x Girl, Sexual content


A Sweet, Rare Love

A/N : OK this is not only my first fanfic that is completed, but also my first lemon and Yuri…..so if you don't like Yuri….then go on and find another story that fits your personal preferences….if you are here to stay then I hope you enjoy….and give me some constructive criticism if you can! I probably will need it. Anyway I hope you enjoy….and I forgot to mention that this is a Hungary x Ukraine lemon….

WARNING: Sexual Themes, Girl x Girl, Hungary x Ukraine

Ukraine is a kind and gentle country known for her "tracts of land" which gives her lots of attention. She is, however, very sensitive and takes every word to heart, whenever they are positive or negative. Ever since she left the Soviet Union, she had gone out her way to make friends with other European countries and for a while no success until time went by other countries notice her kindness and sensitivity and saw that she was nothing like her younger siblings, Belarus and Russia. However, two countries could have never been greater friends to Ukraine. These two countries are Hungary and Liechtenstein.

Hungary is a sweet, but courageous and badass country that can almost handle any situation. She doesn't mind getting rough and a bit masculine at all, but doesn't hold against her feminine side. She especially loves singing scary songs, hitting people she hates with her frying pan, and dressing herself up when she has the chance. (Yes that one with the scary songs is canon)

Liechtenstein is what you can sat the opposite of Hungary. She is very mature for her age and humble. She is polite, sweet, and intelligent. However, she let's curiosity get the best of her sometimes, but that doesn't mean she's stupid and knows what's wrong and what's right. (Something most people her age don't even think about….I headcanon her around like 15 years old physically. I'm not saying that every teenager is stupid, irresponsible, or assholish, but the majority are…)

"Oh how about this one!" Hungary squealed as she found another olden dress of the past. This dress was from the Victorian Era and appears to have come from Austria (Not from Austria himself rather the actual landmass...the dress was made in Austria….ok that sounds wrong…but hopefully you know what I mean…). The dress is navy blue and is elaborated with lace and bows all around the skirt of the dress. The dress is filled to the brim with ruffles and the back of the skirt is a sea of ruffles and lace. The corset top is decorated with very little lace around the edges of the dress and a beautiful bow shining gloriously in the middle of the dress at the top edge of the corset.

"Wow Miss Hungary that dress looks so pretty." Liechtenstein said as she admired the Victorian dress. "I think this would suit Ukraine perfectly!" Hungary stated as she handed the dress to Ukraine. "Umm I don't know Hungary…I mean will it fit!" Ukraine asked as she observed the dress in front of her. She loved all the embroidered lace on the dress, how detailed it is, and how the white color of the lace and bows complemented the dark navy blue color of the dress, but she was scared that her breasts would rip the dress into shreds.

"Don't worry Miss Ukraine it was tailored to fit your size." Liechtenstein answered in a reassuring tone, smiling at Ukraine. Ukraine was relieved by the statement. Ukraine went to a room where they would normally change their clothes and dress up in the historical outfits they own.

As she entered the room she took off her current clothing and slipped on the Victorian dress. Once everything was fitted (Which didn't take as long as she expected) she looked at the mirror ' _Is that really me! Wow the dress fits really nice…there's no way this could be me!_ ' her head screaming in disbelief and awe as she saw herself in the mirror. The dress was almost like it was destiny to fit her so perfectly as the dress complements her curves and chest in full glory while being modest and not showing any bit of skin except for the neck and face. The dress made her look like a noble lady straight of the Victorian era…only much bustier and no wigs.

Ukraine stepped out of the dressing room and was already bombarded with compliments from two awestruck, squealing countries. "Ukraine you look so pretty!" "I knew it would look absolutely amazing on you!" "You look exactly like a proper rich lady from that era!" compliment after complement and poor Ukraine was flushed with pure red on her face. "Oh my Ukraine you look like a tomato straight from Spain's garden!" Hungary teased as she put her hand on Ukraine's shoulders.

"We're so sorry Ukraine for making you so embarrassed…" Liechtenstein shyly apologized as she looked away and fidgeted with her fingers, her face showing guiltiness.

"Uhhh t-there's need to apologize Lichtenstein. I'm fine really… I'm just not used to having that many compliments given to me…" Ukraine explained as she headed to the dressing room to change back into her previous outfit. After having help from Hungary and Liechtenstein to remove the dress, Hungary put the dress back into the box where it came from and started to pack up to leave.

"Wait Miss Hungary….are we done already!?" Liechtenstein stammered as she went and quickly got to her belongings and packed them up. "Yeah….why?" Hungary questioned

"…Well I mean each of us only tried on one outfit…so this get together felt so short…" Liechtenstein answered and she packed up the last of her stuff (a bow if your wondering).

"Well it's because I have something special planned for tonight!" Hungary cheered as she heads towards the door. "Wait something special?! Hungary what is it?!" Ukraine very excitedly questioned "Weeellll~…..hmmm nope I'll wait until tonight to tell you guys and a few other countries what it is~" Hungary teased as she left the room, leaving two confused and excited countries behind.

*Time Skip brought to you by Estonia and all of his Mochis*

Hours had passed since Hungary mentioned that she had something planned for tonight. Ukraine was in the kitchen cooking dinner for her little brother and sister. She usually doesn't cook often unless it was something special or the Baltic States aren't around (Which is very rare….I headcanon the Baltic States kinda doing everything at Russia's House), but as it turns out Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia had permission from Russia to have a day off…for some reason…(I wouldn't trust Russia if he told me that I have a day off or something like that)

Ukraine thought to try something different and instead cook some Ukrainian cuisines. Kruchenyky, Varenyky, and for dessert Pampushky. _'I hope Russia and Belarus like this'_ Ukraine thought as she prepared the food and fixed up the dining table. After some time passed, the food was made, the table proper for a meal, and Ukraine smiled over her proud work.

The door opened to reveal Russia coming through the door. "Oh how was the meeting~" Ukraine chirped as she smiled at Russia. _'Russia doesn't look like in a good mood…he looks depressed…'_ Ukraine thought as she noticed Russia's sad look easily and so went towards Russia and attempted to hug him to comfort him, but it was difficult to give a full hug due to her breasts. "What happened little brother?" Ukraine asked as she finished her hug "The countries were being mean to me…they still think that I'm scary…and they still won't be my friends" Russia replied as he walked sadly to the dining table and sat down.

"Don't let that bother you little brother you will find friends…the other countries don't understand that you're a very kind and sweet country~" Ukraine reassured Russia as she brought the Kruchenyky and the Varenyky to the table. "T-thank you Ukraine for being such a nice big sister" Russia replied with now a smile on his face as he ate the Kruchenyky. Ukraine later called Belarus, who was in her room, to come and eat. Ukraine noticed Russia's looked terrified having Belarus being so close to him, but looked relieved as she didn't attempt to terrify Russia as they ate.

Russia and Belarus commented on how Ukraine did a wonderful job with dinner and proceeded to eat the Pampushky Ukraine made also. A phone alarm went off in the kitchen which Ukraine went to grab her phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ukraine it's Hungary…if you didn't look at the contact name…"

"Oh Hungary what do you need?"

"I don't need anything…well except for you….I'm having a party tonight and…and I was wondering if you can go?"

"Well I don't have anything planned for tonight so I'll be there~"

"Ok when can you get there? The party starts at 8:00 tonight"

"Maybe about 8:30…it depends on how long it takes to get myself ready and getting to your house"

"Ok I'll see you later Ukraine!"

"Same! Bye!"

"Bye"

The phone call ended as Ukraine has a big smile on her face. _'Oh it's 7:30! I have to hurry!'_ Ukraine thought as she rushed from the kitchen to her bedroom upstairs. Digging through to find a good dress for the party Ukraine was getting stressed and worried. _'What if I miss the party!? What if I can't find I good dress at all!? Or what if I look like a clown!?'_ Ukraine's mind panicked as she threw her clothes all over her room. _'No, no, no, come on there has to be a dress that's perfect for this party!'_ Ukraine screamed through her head as she has now made her room into a sea made of clothing articles.

Finally, after mauling to hell out of her closet, and drawers she found a dress that could suit a party quite well. "Well…about time!" Ukraine said in frustration as she took the dress from the closet. The dress is knee length, strapless, and a Aquamarine color throughout the dress. The entire dress is decorated in glitter and clear jewels. Simple, but beautiful and eye catching. "Wow…good thing I kept this dress or else I don't know what to do!" Ukraine said in relief as she prepared to put it on. Like the dress she tried on earlier it fitted her perfectly…but this time there's no modesty included as her cleavage is showing to the entire world. She put on Aquamarine wedge heels (in order to match the dress) and applied little make-up to her face, which was only lip gloss, blue eye-shadow, and blush. She was ready to go to Hungary's party.

She carefully walked down the stairs as she grabbed her purse and car keys. "Wow big sister why are you all dressed up for? Where are you going?" Russia questioned Ukraine as he stared at her with amazement in his eyes "O-Oh well I'm going to a party…Hungary invited me" Ukraine answered as she headed towards the front door "Well be careful Ukraine don't get hurt and don't let other countries hurt you… _or I'll kill them with my pipe…seeing their heads bleeding with their brain beaten to death kolkolkolkol"_ Russia's attitude changed as Ukraine quickly left the house as terror rose in her. She turned on her car and began to drive to Hungary's place.

*Time Skip brought to you by Ukraine, Liechtenstein, and Hungary dancing to dubstep*

The inside of Hungary's house was lighten up by the many different colored lights inside. Silhouettes of dancing people was seen through the windows and the sight excited a certain Ukrainian. Ukraine parked her car at the many parking spaces at the front of the house. She got out of the car and headed to the front doors and was welcomed by the loud music and people all around. Ukraine didn't know what do first, so awkwardly walked towards the drink table. There were various of alcoholic drinks placed on the table such as Vodka, Beer, Wine, Tequila, and many more. Ukraine decided to go with a shot of Vodka. The strong taste welcomed her tongue as she drank the shot and immediately went for a second and last shot of Vodka.

"I don't want to be drunk I have to be sober in order to drive back…hmm where's Hungary?" Ukraine said to herself as she searched for the Hungarian. The crowds upon crowds of people dancing made it almost impossible for the Ukrainian to find one person…especially since Hungary's house was quite large. "No not there uhh no not there either oh where are you Hungary?!" Ukraine said with worry as she continued to squeeze between people and apologizing over and over until finally she saw Hungary attacking Romania with her iconic frying pan. _'Why did she invite Romania to her party?…they hate each other…right?'_ Ukraine's head questioned the sight as she tried to get Hungary's attention. "Uhh Hungary it's Ukraine I'm here!" Ukraine shouted as she noticed Hungary looking to her direction leaving the Romanian alone…for now.

"Oh Ukraine I'm so glad you made it…even though as you can tell a little bit late, but that's ok!" Hungary chirped as the two sat in a near by table. "So…why is Romania here? Don't you two hate each other very much?" Ukraine asked "Well I was bored and I haven't beaten Romania up in a while…and he thought he could beat me in a fight, so that's why he came…I think? But seriously pffttt he thinks he could beat me in a fight, please not in a long shot" Hungary answered with confidence as she poured herself a shot of Wine and drank it.

"But anyway…Ukraine I need us to speak in private…" Hungary whispered in Ukraine's ear as Ukraine nodded in agreement as the two went to a private room away from the chaos out in the dance room. "So…what is Hungary?" Ukraine asked as she sat on the bed while Hungary locked the door. "….are we friends Ukraine?..." Hungary said in a soft voice as she sat next to Ukraine on the bed. "Yes…is there something wrong!?" Ukraine panicked as she felt her heart racing. "Well it depends on if you think it's good or bad…" Hungary muttered as she looked at Ukraine with a serious and scared look on her face. "….We known each other for quite some time now…and all I have to say is that you are a beautiful, wonderful country…nobody can never be like you…You are special to me and for almost a year now I had felt myself wanting you to know how special you are to me…you make feel like I'm floating in clouds….what I'm trying to say is that… szeretlek" Hungary said with pure trust and love.

Ukraine froze as she heard her friend's confession, but before she could say anything Hungary leaned forward and pressed her lips against hers. Warmth spread on Ukraine's lips as she felt Hungary's on hers. Hungary pulled away to get some air. "So…I bet you don't accept…don't you?" Hungary whispered as a saddened look appeared on her face. "I…never thought you seen me in that way…I…." Ukraine couldn't finish her sentence as Hungary interrupted "You don't love me…" Hungary sadly whispered as tears streamed down from her green eyes. "Why would you think that….of course I love you…you are beautiful, courageous, sweet, and most of all the greatest friend ever….or should I say lover" Ukraine said as she leaned towards Hungary and pressed her lips against hers. Shock filled Hungary's eyes as she let the passion of the kiss take over. A fire burned inside Ukraine as she pressed her lips harder against Hungary's making the kiss rougher and more passionate.

Hungary licked Ukraine's bottom lip asking for permission which Ukraine allowed. Hungary and Ukraine's tongues fought to see who would be supreme to which Hungary took that title and allowed her tongue to explore inside Ukraine letting no area get untouched. Both pulled away with a string of salvia connecting the two as they breathed heavily. "So…do you want to continue?" Hungary asked as she pinned Ukraine to the bed straddling her. "Y-yes…" Ukraine stuttered as Hungary dove in for another kiss. Both of there tongues mingled once again as Hungary let one of her hands slide over her curves. Hungary pulled away from the kiss as she went towards Ukraine's neck and proceeded to leaves kisses all over it. Ukraine felt herself shivering as Hungary kept leaving soft, teasing kisses all over her neck and then jumped back a little as the sounds of sucking can be heard as Hungary made a hickey mark on her neck.

"Annak érdekében, hogy az enyém és csak az enyém~" Hungary smirked as she slid the strapless dress off just enough to see Ukraine's breasts. Ukraine, by instinct, went to cover her chest, but was stopped by Hungary as she pinned her wrists above her head. "Don't hide yourself you're beautiful" Hungary muttered as she went to lick one of Ukraine's perky nipples. "A-ahh~" Ukraine moaned at the foreign feeling as she felt a wetness in between her legs. Hungary then let goes of Ukraine's wrists and proceeds to use her one of her hands to play with Ukraine's neglected nipple pinching and rubbing it. Ukraine let's out an endless stream of whimpers and moans as she felt more wet than before…wanting to feel more pleasure.

Hungary stopped playing with Ukraine's breasts and proceeds to take off the rest of Ukraine's dress. Ukraine felt so defenseless against Hungary…she wanted her to keep torturing her with pleasure. _'Am I turning into some slut now!?'_ Ukraine thought as she then felt a force spread her legs apart. "Wow Ukraine your so fucking wet~" Hungary teased as she pulled down her soaked panties exposing her pussy. Ukraine blushed heavily at the comment as Hungary dived down facing Ukraine's wet pussy and gave a experimental lick. "Ahh! Oh god~" Ukraine moaned as she squirmed from the sensation giving Hungary the signal to continue. Hungary swirled her tongue against her clit causing more moans from the Ukrainian girl and then proceeded to suck and bite her clit causing Ukraine to leak even more juices from her pussy. "Ah~ k-keep going H-Hungary~" Ukraine begged as Hungary gave her a shit eating grin then let's her tongue swirl around the outside of Ukraine's opening. Ukraine felt like she was in heaven she had never felt anything like this in her life and the fact that it's her friend- no _lover_ giving this much pleasure made it more special. Hungary let's her tongue go inside Ukraine's pussy moving around as she made her tongue go deeper and deeper inside.

"Ahhh please more!~" Ukraine begged as she began to buck her hips to signal that she wants more. Hungary followed Ukraine's order and proceeded to move her tongue around to find her G-spot. Ukraine let out an almost near scream of pleasure as Hungary's tongue hit her G-spot to which Hungary attacked that spot constantly. _'Oh god I can't keep it in much longer…I think I'm going to c-cum'_ Ukraine thought as her pussy tightened. Ukraine let out a scream as she came her juices squirted all over as Hungary lapped up as much of Ukraine's juices as she can. Ukraine's breathing was heavy, her face was red, and she look exhausted. Hungary, however wasn't finished as she got off from the bed and grabbed a box from under the bed and took out a double-ended dildo. Hungary than took off her clothes and crawled on top of Ukraine.

"So you think we're done I don't think so~" Hungary smirked as she placed Ukraine's end of the dildo against her pussy. "Wait but I-I'm a virgin…" Ukraine shyly said with a nervous look on her face. "Oh…don't worry I'll be gentle" Hungary reassured Ukraine as she placed her end of the dildo against her pussy. "Are you ready?" Hungary asked "Yes more than ever" Ukraine excitedly spoke. Hungary then pushed the dildo inside of the virgin as pain spread throughout Ukraine's body. "It hurts it hurts so badly" Ukraine cried out as the pain continued, feeling like a fire was burning the lower half of her body. "Don't worry it will go away soon…I'll give you time to adjust" Hungary said as she pushed the dildo into her hole shivering and moaning softly while doing so. "I think you can continue…Hungary…" Ukraine spoke softly.

Hearing those words formed a fire inside of Hungary as she thrusts into Ukraine with a sweet, gentleness to it. Ukraine felt the burning pain replaced with a sensation like no other she felt before, her cries of pain changed into cries of pleasure, but she wasn't the only one feeling that same pleasure as she saw Hungary riding her end of the dildo moaning and screaming out in pleasure and soaking the dildo with her juices. The sight made Ukraine more wet, but the dildo inside her made her moan and scream just as much as Hungary. Hungary leaned in, now both of there breasts and nipples rubbing against another, and gave Ukraine a sloppy kiss their tongues mingling once again as they moan into each others mouths.

Their juices soaked the dildo and dripped off onto the bed sheets. Ukraine once again felt her pussy tightened as the kiss between her and Hungary ended as moans now filled their mouths instead. "Ahhh Hungary I-I'm going to cum!~" Ukraine cried out as she gripped her hands to the sheets preparing for another powerful orgasm. "M-Me too U-Ukraine!" Hungary cried out as well as she thrusts the dildo in both of them at inhuman speed.

"Ahhhh Hungary!"

"Ukraine!"

They came all over the dildo juices now soaked not only the dildo, but the bed and their thighs. Both breathing heavily now…Hungary took the dildo out of them both of them with caused more juices to drip from their thighs to the bed. Hungary put the toy back into the box underneath the bed and crawled next to Ukraine. "So…are you my girlfriend now?" Hungary asked as she still breathed heavily. "After all of that how am I not your girlfriend!?" Ukraine joked at Hungary as silence filled the once loud and passionate sounds before. The two held each other close there eyes drifting into the world of dreams, but not until saying a few last words.

"Annyira szeretlek" .

"Я вам теж"

Little did Ukraine know that this party was made as a way for Hungary to confess to her...

A/N: OK this took me about a week to write…and I honestly feel like I could do better, but it's my first so what do you expect…

Translations

(Warning I used Google Translate….so I'm sorry if any of this is wrong blame Google Translate)

Hungarian

Annak érdekében, hogy az enyém és csak az enyém – In order to make you mine and mine only

Szeretlek – I love you

Annyira szeretlek – I love you so much

Ukrainian

Я вам теж – I love you too


End file.
